Smoke of Garnet and Gold
by Servantproto
Summary: A crimson dragon to slumber in the mountains. A yellow lizard, to claim it for his own. Such a diminutive dragon should not cause frustration, and intrigue. Dragon!AU.[DISCONTINUED. Had the idea for this AU years ago, but it's changed, oh how it's changed. And every time, never felt satisfied with the plot. So here we are, to archive.]
1. Chapter 1

A lofty drag, a long smoky puff. A lofty drag, a long smoky puff. Deep within the mountains, a great dragon slumbered. Dark crimson scales were her armor, keen golden talons her spears. Dabbling her frame, aurous and copper bangles, that chimed with each breath. Her crown, a circlet of antlers. Her back, a ridge of jagged, thick spikes.

Nestled in her horde, she was content. A vault fifty years in the making. Generations worth of heirlooms. Intricate, complete suits of armor, few shimmered and shined, and many whose craftsmanship shone through scorch. Silver swords of knights past. And currency, mountains and mountains of coin.

Her dormancy would've continued for years more… If the scent of another being did not waft into her nose.

Pyrrha awoke with a start, emerald reptilian eyes flickering. Jewels shifted with chimes and dust with her sudden movements. She craned her neck, as if the answer stood before. The scent, a sweet aroma of gold and pearls, drifted from far within the mountain cavern. The sweet aroma, of a trespasser. A pity. For the first time, in quite a while, Pyrrha stepped one powerful claw at a time, to find the intruder, and deal with the matter personally.

She followed the scent to the underground lake. A pristine well, supplied by a river flowing down the peak. Here, a strong aroma of the range's treasures leaked into her nose. Natural ores, quartz crystals, jades, sapphires, silvers… And of course, gold and pearls.

Said gold and pearls had been sitting on his haunches, drinking the water. And had noticed her approach. With a powerful _thud, thud, thud_ of her claws, Pyrrha narrowed the gap. And surpassed the presence of the other dragon.

She was much taller- she towered over the intruder. Pyrrha must have been at least ten times his size. He was a stunning coloration. Bright golden scales. Pointed Ivory talons. Short curled horns spiraled from his skull. A set of leathery wings folded on his sides.

The two dragons stared each other down, until the smaller one dared to ask, "Umm, yes?"

The question held amusement to her. _"Is he insulting my position? Or he is just clueless?"_

"...Can I help you?"

 _Clueless_. To this knowledge, a single chuckle emitted from her throat. Adorable. "Leave. Leave my domain, and you shall be spared."

The flash of a frown, the little one processing their status, appeared on his brow before widening his eyes. "Oh! I see… Yes, you clearly own this mountain… Yeah, I'll take my leave."

Watching the competition scamper into the darkness, Pyrrha was satisfied. She sniffed once more, the gold and pearls lingering in the air, she was sated.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune had no intention of leaving. He wouldn't admit she intimated him. Nor that she had a pleasant smell. But the farther he fled, the weaker her scent was. By the time she disappeared completely, the small dragon was halfway across the sierra.

And what a sierra! What a find! He had struck gold. And rubies. And jade. Topaz, bloodstones, quartz, malachite! There was prey on the mountainside, plump and plentiful. Freshwater, flowing from the rocks. Practically perfect. Except for the source of garnet and bronze. Well, she could be avoided. As long as he didn't smell her, she didn't smell him? Like the small dragon wasn't even there.

Jaune believed this theory. He explored all he could, gathering all sorts of gems. The mountains were expansive. He could never remember his main horde, so he stationed multiple berths throughout the sierra. Each one different then the last. Each one he slumbered in, days at a time.

There was a healthy selection of prey. Aviation, few that could escape his wings. Goats, sheep, boar, that he could sink his teeth into. Fish that tested his hunting prowess. Competition that rivaled his fang and fire.

But it did come to a surprised, one long nap. In hindsight, he must've overstepped his boundaries. Roused from sleep of his many beds, was the scent of garnet and bronze. And as his eyes shot up, the apex predator peered over him, a grim, amused, dangerous tinkle in her eye.

"I told you to leave."

So the gold reptile admitted his mind. "Well, if you thought I was gone, then I _would_ be gone. Clever, eh?"

And she chuckled, for a moment. "Cheeky. _Leave._ "

And he stood his ground. "Uhmm, no."

Her tone hardened. "And why is that?"

So he stated his case. "The sierra is big enough. There is food, water and shelter. And the gems! Oh man. So no."

All the reason Pyrrha needed. Her ire had met her quota. The great dragon inhaled, feeling her fire rise. Jaune made his stance, small and firm. Which wavered, under the glow of her leashed flame. Bracing himself, he took off. Before the head of her blaze, he beat his wings, and was airborne. The cavern was low, but wide. He could make do.

The gold dragon swerved, coming in on her left. Talons outstretched, they slashed the giant dragon's hide. _Tink, tink-tink_. Blood was shed, on a scratch. He saw her claw overhead, and sank lower, avoided. Banking to her right, Jaune inhaled, and released a blaze of his own. Strong in his own right, it paled to his adversary. His fireballs served to blacken her crimson scale.

To prove her point, she unleashed another inferno, turning to face him. He climbed, scrapped the dome. And on the last of her flame, dove on to her skull. His weight lowered her, Pyrrha clicked her tongue in annoyance. Latching on with three claws, the gold dragon raised his fourth, and struck. He dug his talons as far as he could, and raked as hard as he could pull. Her roar of pain virtually shook him free. Her thrashing catapulted through the air.

Jaune crashed into the rocky wall, rolling and reeling. Both were disoriented, and Pyrrha was quicker to recover. This shelter was lost. Nearly he was as well. Until he spied an opening. Charging, with undignified yell, the small dragon tucked beneath. Underneath the greater's abdomen, and into a hole, just his size. A short tunnel, to be sealed by one more of her mighty flames, licking his heels.

* * *

Whoa. There are views. And favorites. And a review!

kideaxl: I am a man of few words. While I wasn't aiming for short chapters, such is my style. So yeah, these will be drabbles. Fortunately, I do intend on keeping a steady update schedule. As for exposition, an oversight in my original plan, maybe I could shove one or two thoughts in the future. And I thank you, for the review.

Meet back next week? Sure.


	3. Chapter 3

It was by chance Pyrrha rediscovered the intruder. Her joints were stiff and ached after awakening, and returning to rest was unsettling. So when she caught the aroma of gold and pearls yet again, stronger than last, she would not tolerate his presence.

He was swift. She believed the wings were for gliding. And despite his stature, he was a nuisance. She applauded his determination, and despised it.

She discovered his other hideouts. Impressed at the quantity. Infuriated he marked his territory. The great dragon had them dismantled, pitying that she would not use the gems herself.

And he discovered what was up to. Though she would strip many, few would replace them. Admirable, but annoying. And the upstart had been stalking her! Pyrrha would smell his scent, during her strolls, staying close, never daring. Through the tunnels, caverns. Scaling the mountainside and rocky cliffs. Amongst the plains and forest, keeping to the foliage. Yet this, she allowed. " _Gauge the apex, and see what you're dealing with."_

He made a stand one day, during the midday sun. Rays on his back, he took the high ground atop the crags. The gold dragon stood proud, high and tall as his short legs would allow. Pyrrha paid him no mind.

The small lizard frowned. He let loose a roar, decently deep for his size. No reaction. He was insulted. He inhaled, and let loose a fireball, splashing against her flank. Twice. Thrice. He got the message. The gold dragon had no right to challenge her.

Pyrrha reveled in his scream of frustration, and knew he advanced. He plummeted, faster than the crimson dragon expected. His claws found her scalp once more, digging furiously into her skull.

She roared in pain, and the gold dragon was determined to drive her into the ground. He crashed his weight, toppling upon her, Releasing with a pinch, he waited for his adversary to stand. He knew he did not win. Not yet. Yet he smirked all the same.

With grimace, Pyrrha was forced to stare at her opponent. On the mountainside, they drew a wide circle, pacing. She was the first to break silence. "You are bold, little one.:

Instantly he bristled. "I have a name. Jaune."

"Then you should know who you are dealing with. My name, is Pyrrha." Announced with pride.

"O-oh! ...Thank you." The smaller dragon was surprised, at his gratification.

Their dance lasted minutes, neither making another move. But neither did they pursue. Jaune made one final cry, before retreating. And across the sierra, he felt her deafening roar, mighty and challenging. " _Come fight me again."_

* * *

And so, I have responses to chapter 2 reviews. There's more!(?)

MoRGzY1: Glad to see your anticipation!

Guest: Forms? What forms? What ever do you mean? :3c

Willowandstorm: Sentence structure, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the review!

Meet back next week? Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A shattered moon loomed over the sierra. It's peak glowed a dull silver. A blond youth carefully leapt from one perch to another, a bulky dusty sack over his shoulders. His chalky trousers stained by mud, charcoal tunic shabby from the years. Black ram horns jutted from his temple, blue reptilian eyes used to the dark.

Jaune found the human form most handy. With a sizable increase of height, and the benefit of arms, lugging bauble from nooks to crannies was a task made easy. Made even easier once he procured the sack from a nearby dwelling. After all, he needed all the gems to replace what Pyrrha had rudely demolished.

Indeed, she was a worthy adversary. A chore to clean up the destruction she caused, but the gold dragon enjoyed a certain thrill as he fought her. Exrillingrating, powerful, a challenge, majesty. Verbs would use to describe their bouts. Never would he admit, but wouldn't mind if their fight continued through the years like such.

An upward draft alerted the blond dragon of a scent… Garnet and bronze. To smell of the devil. Jaune scanned the foot of the mountain, to see a lush plain, bordered by trees, ah, amidst the leaves- A redhead. With long hair, tucked into a tail, and circlet of antlers. He could make out a tan skirt and corset, leaving shoulders bare, exposing imprints of spikes. The crimson dragon.

She too, had a human form. It was not the first time Jaune had seen it. Many times he witnessed her hunt. He learned she prefered the human body for such. She was subtle and merciful, compared to Jaune who tore into his prey.

In a flash, Pyrrha was gone, and his eyes followed. Into the plains, were an unsuspecting grizzly began to slumber. The perfect moment. The red dragon pounced, and quickly wrapped her arms around its neck. It gurgled, strangled, briefly, before it died. Always an impressive show of strength and control.

Sated with the spectacle, Jaune returned to his task, heaving the bag back to his shoulders. And he forgotten he sat upon a narrow rocky seat. Feet lost balance, and with a cry, a feminine cry, the gold dragon slipped. Loot and all. Rocks, gravel, cracks, nothing stopped his momentum. Every collusion resulted in a painful grunt. Tears, scrapes and bruises were collected at the foot of the peak.

The gold youth groaned, letting him settle in the gravel. He heard the stifle of a giggle. Peeking, Jaune saw his adversary with a hand over smiling lips. Her laugh was not hidden well.

The yellow dragon grew red. Abashed, and- gasp! The gems! Scattered here and there, and a small remainder still in the sack. Scurrying there and here, he picked up what his dignity could allow. Worse, the crimson woman trailed fingers over ore abandoned. Nonetheless, he left Pyrrha to feast on a myriad of aromas.


End file.
